winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club Fanon Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. This is the Policy. All users, registered or unregistered, must contribute to this wiki by these rules or there will be consequences. If you or a user you know has questions or a problem of some sort, ask the admins. The currently active admins are DivilixClubOfficial & Flaria74. Adding Category:Policy to any policy pages will add them to the policy category. This is found here. * Basic Rules The following rules are rules that apply on this wiki and many others as well: #No vandalism. #Respect copyright. #No harassing other users. #Only admins or Wikia staff can make rules official. Acceptable and Unacceptable Content This wiki is a place to put Winx Club fan series, fan photos and pretty much fan anything related to the Winx. If the original content is not yours (eg. Rosix Club) put a disclaimer at the bottom to say it's not yours, and this is a must. However, you are not allowed to use fan work that you haven't created. It falls under copyright, a disclaimer does not fix the issue either! Language usage Unless you are leaving a message on someone's wall, making a blog post or using chat you must use correct spelling, grammar and punctuation. It is expected you know these things, and English hasn't been changed at all recently. One or two misspelled words or a forgotten period is okay and another user can always come by and fix it, but an entire paragraph or more filled with massive language mistakes is not acceptable. If you have problems with the English language because it is not your native language, don't be afraid of asking someone else for help! The minimum for creating a page 50 words You sure wonder why there is a minimum to create a page? Because empty pages just aren’t wanted around here. They usually represent a lazy editor and are never further edited. I’m sure you understand that, because if you were an admin, you had to take care of the wiki as well. Then they’d also get on your nerves and you appreciate this rule. - 64 words It’s not hard to write at least 50 words. Consequences, If you don't add at least those 50 words, we'll have to delete your pages, especially if you got a warning/reminder and still changed nothing! Consequences Breaking a rule means you will get something for it, in order from most serious to least serious: Block/Ban Blocking (sometimes called banning) is the worst sort of punishment you can get. It means you can't edit, you can't make your profile look cool and well, pretty much not be able to do anything except read. Creating a new account won't get you out of it, and so you just have to wait until it's over. Getting blocked is usually not for a hundred years - but being blocked for a day is bad enough, isn't it? It only takes one block to deal a hard blow to your reputation. Only admins can give blocks, but any user can ask that someone gets blocked for a serious reason such as vandalism, ignoring warnings, harassing a user or incessant usage of bad language. The more serious version of block is the global block, which only Wikia Staff can give. To deserve such a punishment means you have disrupted many Wikia communities. But no one likes giving blocks as much as no one likes getting them - not the admins, not the Wikia Staff nor the user(s) in question. Please take any warnings Warning A warning is pretty much just a serious message on your wall from an admin or a trusted user ( as long as that trusted user is reasonable and serious about it) trusted saying you did something that either goes against the Policy or has offended another user. You still get to edit, talk with people using blog posts, message walls, chat and comments, but heed the warning or receive more. If you continue to ignore warnings, you may get yourself blocked. Most admins give users three warnings before blocking, but please ask particular admins you aren't sure about. Not all admins are the same, after all! Cleanup Cleanups are not serious at all and it just means some user, any user at all, comes by and corrects your mistake. You can come by and see it anytime, but you likely won't get notified of the mistake fixed. Anyone can give a cleanup as long as the user goes up to an admin and says that they cleaned it up. The user giving the cleanup and the admins will assume you just made a little tiny mistake (nobody's perfect) and didn't mean to. There's nothing to worry about when stuff gets cleaned up.